Thunderstruck
by ShadicOzzy
Summary: The lightning strikes causing our furry friend to spiral into a crash landing in the forest but when the help of a rabbit comes will the two friends become more than that! T for Language and themes
1. Chapter 1

THUNDERSTRUCK Chapter 1: The problem with thunder is…

My first ever story in my mind. I would like to thank FanFiction for having a website to express our ideas.

I liked Cream ever since Mobius elementary school and we would always have a little friend sleepovers mainly because my brother and her mother would let us. We got back from a night on the town and woke up took her to the pond where we remembered Cosmo and then at nighttime I left and said my goodbyes. However this was like no other night and it was storming outside. To tell you the truth I have a fear of lightning ever since the night of the power outage six years ago but I had to get home. So I calmed my fear, head up into the X-Tornado and got the power running and flew off to my house. On the way there I had a few close encounters with the lightning and to tell you I was pretty scared that I nearly… well you get the picture. I just wanted to get home but I was 500 miles away mainly because the lightning tore off my navigation so I had to be on my own until suddenly the lightning hit my plane again and I saw the left wing failing me. Fortunately I prepared for this and the rain washed the fire but as I would soon figure out the left wing was out of order despite the fact I put out the fire. I had to go out there and fix it for my self but that would put me near the thunder and I was scared shitless man so the problem was working with one wing but I could make it. Little did I know the thunder then struck my right wing and sure enough I had to put on the stabilizers and with that my altitude started to not instantly but slowly decrease and when I put them on I was at 30,000 feet but now I was at the 20,000 mark nearly about to hit an oncoming mountain. I had no choice I had to make a crash landing and it wasn't pretty. I dropped to the forest and then the crash of the landing left me in a pain that I would soon realize that I had to get tons of stitches for but the loss of blood made me throw up once but then make me delirious and faint. I asked help from the gods that if there was anybody who could save me please let them. I didn't want to die here not now or not ever. As I looked toward the sky I noticed my blood dripping and with that I fell into an unconscious state. I just hope that whoever is out there please help this wonderful fox boy wish and please help me.

Notes: Thunder a very powerful foe but what will happen? Until next time this is ShadicOzzy Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: With a little help from my friends

Are you Ms. Rabbit?

Yes I am and who might you be?

I am just an ordinary bystander when I saw a plane crash in the middle of the night and I am just wondering do you know who's this fur belongs to?

No but I bet my daughter knows. Cream could you come here for a minute please?

Sure thing mom what is it and who are you

I'm just wondering do you know the color of this fur and identify the animal please

That's Tails fur. What happened to him? Is he hurt or what?

Apparently this Tails guy took you home and decided to head back home in the thunder and rain but unfortunately he hasn't made it back home yet and his brother is worrying.

I've gotta go find him! He needs to be back home or he won't be himself again. Mom you have got to understand I have to get him back!

I know Cream but it is way too dangerous to go out there.

Besides we have already got our best investigation team checking the landing site.

That's why he doesn't come out because not only is he afraid of lightning he is also rabid when it gets too surviving on his own. He's a fox after all.

That's why no one has reported back. Anyway we simply can not let you go.

Oh yeah well try and stop me Cheese let's go

Cream you get back here this instant young lady!

(thinking) I'm sorry mom but (speaking) Cheese chao tornado! Great now let's go!

Cream CREAM!

This is not the work of the brain but mostly of the heart my dear rabbit.

What do you mean?

She ignored your orders not because of revolting like every other teen does but her heart I can feel it and it beats for this young man. That's why she flew off and attacked us.

(Thinking) Cream my sweet daughter, come back soon and be careful. (Saying) Wait how will she know where to find this Tails guy?

She probably knows this but thunder is a conductor of metal or steel so that is where she will find him and…

The timing couldn't be better right Mr. Vector

That's right my dear rabbit and knowing her she will probably find him and bring him back.

(Nighttime in the forest, thunder happens and Cream spots where the thunder is striking the most)

Tails… TAILS! He's right there and he looks badly hurt. Tails wake up its Cream!

Cream is that you?

Tails you are okay! I was so worried sick about you! What happened and can I do anything to help?

No and I tried to fly home on the night of the dance and unfortunately my plane crashed in the thunder and broke my left and right wing. As you can see I brought my repair kit but this thing is busted as hell. Second thing how on earth did you find me?

Remember what you told me? Metal is a conductor of thunder so I saw where the lightning was striking the most and looked around that location.

So you were listening? I'm surprised no one ever listens to me when I talk to nerd.

I did but anyway where do we go from now?

Didn't you just fly over here to try and rescue me? So go the direct opposite way.

I can't! My ears are way too tired and I sorta attacked my mother and well she may be kind of pissed at me so yeah.

Oh and let me guess you don't know because you were looking at the thunder right?

Yeah that too Tails but we will find a way out of here.

I hope so because if we can't find any water in the next four days we will be sunk. We have got to get out of here so follow me. I have got a guide to surviving in this wilderness.

Right let's go Tails

Author's Notes: Yay my first notes as an author. And with that I will take my leave. You guys can tell if it is my first story because well there is not much to write about and I know this is gonna go kinda into fantasy mode but hey whatever works it works in this story. Until this is ShadicOzzy signing off and P.S. I do not care about the caps in my name as long as you spell my name with the S capitalized and you don't say anything mean to me. Bye Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We can work it out

Tails I'm a little scared about all of this me being a rabbit and all

No problem I don't even like the taste of rabbit. Besides the only thing we have to worry about are bears and other dogs and even in this kind of climate bears wouldn't come out. It is there hibernation season and they have already stored enough food in their bellies and… Cream hold on

What is it Tails?

Dogs the scent of dogs hunting for their pray. I can smell it but I don't know how far they are from here and we better get going but I don't know where they are

Allow me Tails (ears perk up and start twitching) and they are 350 yards northeast not that far from our current location.

Thanks Cream well that ruins it because it says here the place to set up camp for tonight is at that location. What do we do?

Either two things one we can fight our way through, which is a one in a million chance or two I can pull the old Cream the Rabbit charm on them which is a 1 in 10 chance.

Cream I'm thinking of the second idea mainly because the odds are improved on that one and not because of the charm.

Okay well let's go. Here we are now just follow my lead and read this script.

Okay… (Thinking) why does she have a script for these kinds of things and where in the world does she come up with these things?

Oh look our lucky catch of the day

Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Ms. Cream the all loving Rabbit.

Wow like that will stop us from… oh oh my god she's beautiful.

Hello there big boy. Say you wouldn't mind moving out of our way, not killing us with those dogs of yours and setting up camp here? I'll make it worth your while.

Oh jeez I realized something I I've gotta go see you later and call me please?

*Blows a kiss* YEEHAWWWWWWWWWWW!

Wow I never knew that you could do something like that especially that.

Well it's all part of being nice. One minute you're the nicest thing around but then again you can turn yourself into being the hottest thing around.

No doubt about that! I mean I'll go and see if the water is safe enough to drink

I'll grab some berries for us to nibble on. Not much of a dinner but you know me.

I know anyway let's split up for now and meet when the sun turns orange okay?

Okay see you later my Tails

See you later too Cream

Note to self: Cream can attract anybody she wants too. I have got to be careful of that.

My Notes now: Yeah I sorta went with the whole Cream thing. I hinted that there would be some fantasy and well I kinda milked it a little anyway this is ShadicOzzy signing off and still as crazy and wild as ever. P.S. I know very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Don't judge me I have FURY and I have sleepiness and I go now before I fall asleep because of boredom and too late! Good night everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In spite of all the danger

Tails was measuring the water but not very accurately because most of the stuff he brought with him nearly broke or broke completely. At least I didn't bring anything dangerous or something explosive or otherwise I would be a dead man ha. Still I got to know what is it with me and thunder. I mean I can't remember why I was afraid in the first place but… oh now I remember it was 5 years ago. That incident is what gave me the scare in the first place. I still remember it to this day but barely. Cream went through hell and back to try and save me even as I speak right now. I don't know what it is about her but I am suddenly having these strange feelings for her. She has always understood me and we are really great friends but it feels like part of me just wants to be more than that. Oh well maybe that thunder scattered a few bit of my brain cells and these feelings will pass away sooner or later. Boy was he wrong and he knew it too. He just didn't want to admit it. Meanwhile Cream had experience with gardening and she knew which berries were poisonous or not so she skipped on the guidebook that Tails so kindly lent her.

Cheese have you ever known a braver fox other than Tails. I mean look at the facts he's saved Station Square, we couldn't have fought the Metarex or the Marauders without him and when Shadow attacked the ship Tails would not give up on trying saving Cosmo. If you ask me the heroic things he has done nearly outmatches Sonic's.

Chao?

Well not that much but still you know what I mean right Cheese?

Chao!

I just love it when he tries to save everyone else. He always puts himself in front of others to try and protect them.

Chao Chao?

Yeah that may be true but even so he cares for not only his but other people's opinions as well and that is very sweet that he does that.

Chao!

You're right it is getting late. Let's head back to Tails and hopefully the water is actually drinkable and fresh enough to use because I am a little dirty and you are too huh Cheese?

Chao

All right Tails we're back! Is the water clean enough to drink and freshen up with?

Yes and are the berries ripe enough to eat?

Yes sir

Very well. I'll start preparing the meal and what are you gonna do?

My and cheese feel a little filthy so we are going to freshen up a bit if that's okay.

No problem. I guess I will see you guys later then

From that moment I had a feeling that everything was going to be all right. We are gonna find our way home and get there safely one way or another.

My Notes: I'm sorry to keep pounding you with notes but anyway I have to tell you guys something this is one of twenty stories that I will be creating. If you want to see all the progress I am doing just check my author's bio and see for yourself but still I have a long way to go before I type all of them and since I am an active YouTube user it is hard for me to type my stories since I am distracted… SQUIRREL! Damn it anyway until next time this is ShadicOzzy signing off and stay tuned for more tales of Shadicozzy's Tales


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I saw her standing there

After fishing for some kind of protein Tails actually found a few fish to snack before Cream came back. Tails knew that he was an omnivore but mostly loved to eat meat and he knew that Cream was one too but she mainly ate berries and stuff. He then started to set up his tent the he so carefully packed in his Tornado but it was badly damaged. Aw screw it. I can find some bark and other things around here and it would still make a better tent than this piece of junk. Although I may need a little help and Cream has been gone for a while so I better check over at that waterfall just to make sure everything's ok.

Tails then tried to find Cream in the waterfall and saw a sight that totally made his fur stand straight up in a good way he called it. I… I don't believe it she is here but why am I still staring at her? I know that she is fine now but why do I have the feeling to stay and… no I have got to go and try to find supplies for my tent. I will leave now and find my supplies. But the fox never left. For reasons unknown he decided to stay and just watch. I know it sounds a little creepy but this is the wilderness after all. She was finally done and then Tails ran for his life and went to find his supplies for once. Cream was back at the campsite when she noticed Tails fixing up a tent.

Come on… *crash* DAMN IT! How am I supposed to get this done?

Tails berry juice does not make a good glue substance. How about sap that works.

Oh my god I completely forgot. It looks like you have been paying attention to me.

Yeah I'll stay here and you find the sap okay?

Yeah be right back.

Chao!

What is it Cheese? Oh yeah that's right. He needs something to put it in or otherwise he will get it all over himself

Uh Cream

Yeah Tail… *Giggle then laughing*

Oh ha ha very funny! Now how am I supposed to get this off?

According to this it comes off by saliva and well that means you have to lick yourself clean.

I'm a friggin fox not a cat! Well can't we scrape some off and use it as glue then.

Yes we can but not that much my crazy fox boy. Here I'll help you scrape some off.

Thank you. Oh boy that was a sticky situation. Bad joke number 256 done!

Oh Tails you got a little something on your cheek. Here I'll get it for you. *Kiss*

You just kissed me? How is that oh I see that is also saliva but why?

Because you are the bravest person I have ever met in my whole entire life.

All Right it's getting late and look at that sun set on a hazardous day

You say that is if it were something you do everyday oh wait… you do right?

You bet everyday is hazardous for me whether it's my health or something else

Yeah Tails can I ask you something?

Sure Cream what is it?

Oh it's… something that goes like… never mind it's nothing really

Okay but if you remember you can always talk to me

Thank you… uh Tails you are holding my hand

Oh I didn't know uh have a good evening Cream

You too Tails good evening

Notes: Now things are starting to get interesting for our fox and rabbit friend and I know this is stupid but I have just realized something. Don't foxes eat rabbits and isn't it kind of ironic that whoever Tails is paired up with is always in some form whether it's biologically or animal like he can never be a perfect match for anybody. I feel sorry for the little guy but hey he kinda describes me in a little bit. Always non-compatible with others and no one listens to a damn thing we say. Until next time this is ShadicOzzy and keep it classy peoples (yeah).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Is this more than a feeling?

All right now I know for a fact and I have just realized this now don't foxes eat rabbits? Anyway Enjoy!

I stood on the top of the hill on top of the waterfall and as the water was running so was my mind but faster than usual. My chest a feeling that I haven't felt ever since Cosmo and not to mention I was getting way too sweaty in front of her. I didn't know but I thought I was in love but that's impossible. Cream is a good friend and it would be pretty obvious if she told me she loved me but that's beside the point. What am I saying that is the whole point and now I can't even think straight. What is going on and why all of a sudden now is Cream attracted to me now, I mean we are just friends and… That's IT! Cream knew I was in trouble and she would risk anything for me to try and get me back to safety. I guess it just took some time together to fully understand but why now? That will have to wait for another day but for right now I better get back to the campsite before the dogs smell the taste of fox and rabbit. I then arrived at the campsite when I noticed Cream was putting on her night clothes (apparently she packed them) and getting ready for bed. I decided that she was safe enough and decided to head back to the waterfall but this time I discovered a small cavern inside the waterfall if you dig deeper enough. I discovered a lot of minerals hanging from the ceiling and some in the ground as well. It could have been enough to further my research. It was the middle of the cavern that was beautiful. You could see a whole bunch of crystals from the ceiling and sparkling like you would have never imagined and the designs were in hearts. This is amazing I thought. Screw the Nobel Prize I could actually when the genius award for discovering caverns like this but something in my heart tells me some rare creatures live in here too.

You thought correctly my sneaky fox.

Cream how the hell did you get here?

I came because I too discovered these caverns but I won't sell it to any awards but rather take a look at it. It's beautiful isn't it Miles?

Yeah and the heart shaped design makes it even more curious.

There is a reason why these are in the shape of a heart. It's because I love you Miles

I love you too Cream and with that we shared our first kiss not on the cheek but something more special. When we kissed the crystals lit up in a fashion that seemed like something you would see once-in-a-lifetime. The passion exploded with love and the flame of youth was now in love.

I guess we should probably get to bed but our tent is probably busted by now.

(Bed appears in the caverns. It seems that it wants to protect our little loved ones)

Wow that's amazing and look their giving us protection from the dangers outside Anyway it's getting late so I say goodnight Tails and I love you.

Good night to you Cream and I love you too.

The night, filled with the air of new love, surrounded the forest and made the moon shine so bright the caverns began camouflaging with the environment and started to sing a little tune of joy and happiness of its own.

Note: If I were to put a song in my stories than that would make no since. However since FanFiction does not allow songs to be in their stories I can't type them up because then again that would have no musical value in it. I know I am being difficult but trust me. If you ever find any of this information to be useful then do not read my author's notes. Of course you always have to scroll down unless if FF has found another way to put the change chapters section but still… meh. Until next time this is ShadicOzzy and hopefully you are still reading this because if you don't how can you understand the truth. I'm tired going to bed now bye. ZZZZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lord I was born a Ramblin Man

Man this was wonderful Cream. A nice bed to sleep in and best of all, an illuminated cavern shining to its own beat and rhythm to the night time moon light.

Yes it was Tails and I know it is sad to leave but we have to get home.

It's too bad we don't have a map to show us the way home or do we? Thanks cavern!

I think it said thank you because of the way it just signaled us.

So the next town is… Emerald Hill? Great we probably have to fix this and get ready for a long ride.

I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and is this your plane that crashed?

Yeah there she is the Tornado! All right and you are good sir?

You should probably remember your friends Tails because you could get hurt and their feelings could get hurt too because I was left on a planet to guard a certain enemy.

Cosmo is that really you or am I just dreaming?

No it is me Tails and I see you have gotten cozy with a little friend of yours.

Yeah but I thought you were gone forever.

It's okay. You can turn off the big scary voice now Shadow.

Fine but it's your loss for not having the scary voice created by me.

Tails I can take you, your friend and you plane right to Emerald Hill but it is a long ride.

Like I don't even know that but how are supposed to get it fixed in a small amount of time?

Like this hang on Tails Chaos CONTROL!

Woah so this is the special ability of the Chaos Control. Looks Awesome!

Only a few amount of people can actually control the power of Chaos Control I'm just lucky but if someone like you were to use it you'd end up a mess and I'll keep it at that.

I see anywhere I guess we are here already!

Yep and Tails try not to push yourself too much next time. Sonic is still worrying about you and needs to know that you are okay so give him a call.

Thanks Shadow and thank you too Cosmo. I guess I'll add you on my Facebook.

Okay bye Tails Shadow let's go Chaos CONTROL!

So she's still alive Tails and you took that kind of problem very maturely.

I've moved on Cream and besides she isn't the first girlfriend who has died in combat.

Yeah I know what you mean. First it was Tikal then it was Cosmo and I hope I don't die.

You are not Cream because you have never been in a death-defying experience before.

Yeah anyway let's go to the Iron Repair Shop. Maybe they have something to fix the Tornado with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I AM IRON MAN… or not but we have transportation back home

Excuse me Mr. Albatross I was wondering if you had anything to fix our plane.

Cream is that you? It's been a while well ever since Sonic Riders but still how are you doing my rabbit friend?

Good and no I didn't have this plane. I came with Tails because his plane got shot down by lightning and well he doesn't have any tools to fix this plane with.

Then I probably don't have anything but as you can see his is Mobius technology. Where I come from is none other than fine brand Babylon Rogue tech so it may take some time but I can get you free tickets to ride the express to Station Square and then back to the Mystic Ruins. Does that sound fine to the both of you?

That sounds great Storm and how are the other Babylon Rogues doing Storm?

Well I'm very happy to say this but Jet and Wave have just proposed and the wedding is in six months.

Tell them me and Tails say Congratulations!

No problem but as for me I have decided to stay single because I really couldn't handle all that marriage and the expensive stuff you know?

I understand and when does the next train leave for Station Square?

In about 3-4 hours but have no fear. In this town there is still a lot to explore and if you think this is still the same zone we remember well then think again because it has gotten a major renovation and let me tell you I don't think Sonic could get past this.

May we have a look around Storm?

I don't see why not

Tails let's go and see the sights before our train arrives.

Yeah and thank you so much Storm!

No problem Tails and remember try to look out for yourselves because it is wacky!

Cream I just wanna say that it has been really fun hanging out with you. You're very brave.

Thanks Tails and the Babylon Rogues have been very nice too ever since the incident.

I could just stay here and watch the stars all night.

Stars wait Cream what time is it we have to go or we will miss our train!

Oh my god you are right it's now 6:00! Let's go my foxy friend

We ran as fast as we could and we barely made it on the train. I was just glad for myself really and sarcastically because one my butt would be asleep for twelve hours but the second reason was I got to stay with the women that I loved Cream the Rabbit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Train Kept-a Rollin and STOP

We barely made it on the train to go to Station Square and then to my home in the Mystic Ruins but one thing is for sure is that we were exhausted from all that surviving. Fortunately for us Storm got us express tickets which came with an all you can eat buffet and proper comfort to sleep in because unfortunately the train had to make a few more stops on the way and it would take us about 24 hours before we arrived at Station Square and then 3 more hours until we got to the Mystic Ruins. Needless to say we owe Storm big time. The all you can eat buffet was filled and with me and Cream we tried to practice good table manners but since our stomachs agreed to dig in that's what we did. I then stayed up a little later with Cream to a movie that we liked to watch. Although it was a kid's movie we still liked to watch Pokemon and other stuff like that. In fact I still have the original blue version for the Game Boy Color but still that's beside the point. The clock turned 10:00 and we were getting kind of sleepy so I decided to put on my pajamas and decided to head straight for bed. Cream wanted to look outside and see the stars but something happened. A skylight appeared from the roof of the Station Square train! We both got to see the stars just zooming past us and looked at the different shapes we could make. It was actually pretty funny the stuff we came up with so here are a few examples. Cream thought a few stars connected together looked like Pikachu and Buneary. She also pointed out that if you see the stars from a curved path you could make an Onix. I had a few ridiculous things myself for example I came up with a whole bunch of stars looking like the Mystic Ruins, probably I was home sick. I also pointed out that if you look very closely the uppermost star looked like one of the crystals in the cavern that we discovered upon. Lastly I made another picture into the form of a heart. Corny I know but hey whatever works out works. After getting a full view of the stars we then saw the moon at its fullest peak and we saw it dancing along the water as if a couple just got to know each other. Afterwards we then decided to go to bed because after all there was no point in staying up this late and we had to be awake for the Station Square stop but then I realized we had 18 more hours to go. Twelve midnight I can't believe it but I decided that this is the latest I will ever stay up and decided to go to bed listening to my Ipod and I actually found myself going to the soft rock section. I don't know why because I always loved listening to Rock, Hard Rock, Nu-Metal or my Dragonforce speed power metal. Instead I went to bed and with me is one of my very special friends Cream the Rabbit. As I lay down to sleep I remembered all the good things that she has done for me and I was completely oblivious to maybe that she had feelings for me. I then decided, not that it was going to mean anything but, I wrapped my arms closely around her and began to snuggle. She was still awake and she loved having comfort so she accepted my sniggle request and what I didn't know is that we were snuggling the whole night together as if we were married. She was so warm and I was so cold probably because of those days of being unconscious but anyway I felt warm in both ways. One being the body heat sort of way and the other was my heart speaking for itself. Finally my heart and my brain finally connected as one. I told Cream goodnight and she said goodnight back. We had feelings for each other now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Indestructible

Tails… Tails we are here we are at Station Square

Just five more minutes mommy. I don't wanna go to school. Urgh Fine ack! Hi Cream.

Tails we are here at Station Square. Oh and look Sonic's here as well too.

Little Bro is that you? OMG It is you! Oh you don't know how much I have been worrying about you. I sent out people but they couldn't find any evidence I thought you were…  
Gone? Yeah but I was able to find the way to the Emerald Hill Zone and we got a free train ride from one of the Babylon Rogues Sonic.

Cool anyway I have a surprise for you two. Just follow me and I'll show you.

Tell us now big bro! Why do you always have to tease us like this?

All right I'll give you your first clue I didn't have to pay a dime for this

Okay

Second clue it is a hotspot for all couples

Right

And the Third one is that the cutest of couples get in for free. Can you guess now?

Twinkle Park! Oh thank you big bro! I promise…

You don't have to promise anything just be the lovebirds you guys are.

Let's go Cream

All right Tails

Yeah I feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I am Indestructible

That's my little bro always letting things get to his head and end up good for him

I would agree Sonic and same goes with Cream too. So when do you think they'll

Step it up? Eh I don't know but I do know it takes a fox and a rabbit to get along together much longer than it takes for two hedgehogs to be ready. When the time comes I'll let you know my sweetheart.

You too my crazy, maniacal runs like the wind hedgehog of mine.

Can't you think of something else besides crazy and runs away from stuff honey?

Oh yeah one word: Sexy

Forget I asked about anything

(Laughter)

Notes: and thus ends another chapter in the ShadicOzzy Storybook and to bring this up again I really need your guys help. If anyone can tell me what kind of equipment I can use for my Let's Plays please let me know ASAP! Remember if your equipment turns out to be what I need not only will you get a shout out but a video game of your choice will be chosen as a Let's Play courtesy of me. Another Note: Please keep it to either Home or Handheld consoles I cannot do an emulator because that has cheats put in it and with people's opinions… You get the Picture. So my first Let's Play I think I am going to do is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky and with my voice and since I am 17 I cannot do very well female voices. I can however do voices that have been introduced in the Cartoon Network Special of Mystery Dungeon but that's all I can do. I will be playing, unfortunately as my pre evolution Pikachu and since there is no Buneary as a starter Pokemon I will have to go with Vulpix. Sorry I have been rambling but the contest is still in effect. Anyway this has been another story by ShadicOzzy and I hope you guys stay tuned for my Let's Plays hopefully coming up soon and there will be more stories about 18 more of them. Yeah and these all came up on the top of my head. I need Sleep See Ya!


End file.
